The Adder and Ice
by FanFicHarbor
Summary: Adderkit and Icekit are born into ThunderClan as half-Clan kits. Chasingskies as a mother(ThunderClan) and Juniperleaf as a father(WindClan). But how will they keep their secret when they don't know about, Only One cat knows, and will have to break hearts soon.


**I am back after a while. I hope you enjoy this story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and yeah. Alright, You may read now**

* * *

Chasingskies dashed through the oakwood forest. The leaves rustled as the grayish she-cat slipped through the undergrowth. Her white speckles being lightly brush by the berry bushes as she padded through the canopy. A black tom with gray ears was waiting for her.

"So, Chasingskies. You are having kits?" the black tom asked in a deep tone, Almost startling Chasingskies.

Chasingskies embraced herself and began to speak, "Yes. Remember our deal? They would go to my clan and I wouldn't tell on you since you broke the warrior code by killing your own medicine cat, Oceantail. Juniperleaf, you will be a father!"

Juniperleaf snickered. "You would not dare tell on me! Now, are you going to give birth now or what? You said you'd come when you are ready!" he hissed the reply.

Chasingskies bit back the response. A pulse of anger at the tom flooded her. "I lied" she growled.

"Why did you lie?" he growled back.

"Because I no longer love you anymore, You are rude and a traitor. Oceantail told me at last Gathering you were training in The Dark Forest. But you overheard her telling me, you killed her straight in the cave when your clan was the only clan there. Juniperleaf, you were a nice apprentice, But now, you are just a deadly, cold-blooded, Dark Forest scum!" she hissed flatly. She licked her paw.

The wind blew against Juniperleaf's fur, "Fine then, Die! LIKE THAT USELESS MEDICINE CAT!" he yowled and leaped onto her territory.

He tackled Chasingskies down, pinning her and giving her a nip on the ear. "You shall suffer the pain she did!" he started slashing her belly.

Chasingskies was so worried, and she was tired from being pregnant she tried to fight but he was too strong.

* * *

"No!" a shriek was cut off by a gruesome snap.

The patrol of four cats, Snowfall, Dropletfur, Clawtail, and Rosefoot heard the shriek.

"That sounded like Chasingskies! Quick! follow the shriek!" Snowfall instructed.

The patrol soon came to the dead body of a white she-cat, her hazel eyes looking sightless at the sky, they also noticed her belly slashed.

"Chasingskies! We need to get her to camp!" Dropletfur protested, her gray fur bristling.

* * *

The patrol carried Chasingskies's body back to camp, The medicine cat-Tallfern- reacted quickly.

"Oh no! Chasingskies!" she grabbed the she-cat by the scruff and carried her in the den.

Tallfern later came out with two mewling kits. "Her kits are alive, She used the last of her strength to give birth to them, she is now dead, Although, I do not know who the father of her kits are" she meowed, lapping them with her tongue.

Snowfall padded up. "Tallfern, we are Chasingskies's littermates, we should name them," Then Snowfall looked down at them. One smoky black tom and a gray she-cat with a white ear and gray speckles. "I will name the she-cat Icekit."

Tallfern prodded Snowfall with joy. "Great name! I will-" Tallfern was interrupted by the tom letting out a loud mewl.

"Hehe! What I was trying to say was I will name the tom, Adderkit, Because he looks like a gray one I caught."

Snowfall mewed, "Great choice! Anyway, I have to go to a training assessment with Hollypaw."

Tallfern rasped, "Alright, Don't get hurt though."

Snowfall replied, "Alright! See ya sis!" Then Snowfall turned away and padded out the den

With a sigh, Tallfern sat down with her sister and mewed, "Don't worry, Your secret with Juniperleaf is safe with me."

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter/ The prologue! I might do The Allegiances but I don't know. Also I love this story a lot.**

 **Alright here is the question of the chapter:**

Dustpelt's mother's 2nd mate

 **Some cut content from the prologue :**

 ***Chasingskies was originally going to be Chasingclouds but that was from the books.**

 ***Tallfern was originally going to be a male, but was scrapped.**

 **Anyway I will see you next chapter! Buh-Bye!**


End file.
